Hey! Weasels, Remember Me?
by Wabbits
Summary: I'm not good at summaries! Trailer inside. Please R&R!
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be here?**

* * *

Hey! Weasels, Remember Me?

_Trailer_

The trio had great fun.

_Shows picture of George and Fred Weasley playing a prank on Percy with a brunette_

But, they had to split.

_Shows picture of George and Fred telling brunette they had to set off for boarding school (Hogwarts)_

During the guys' school year she had to move.

_Shows screen split in half, one showing George and Fred in class the other showing brunette leaving_

The guys return to see new neighbors.

_Shows picture of them asking their mom where she went._

The discovered she had moved to France.

_Shows a note telling she moved._

Meanwhile the girl gets ready for boarding school herself.

_Shows her going shopping for supplies._

She goes to their school for Triwizard Tournament.

_Shows her getting out of a carrige from Beauxtaunts (sp?)_

They seem to think she looks familiar.

_Shows the guys pointing and whispering about her._

They all developed chemistry.

_Shows them laughing and talking together._

Then they hear about the Yule Ball.

_Shows Professor McGonagall announcing the Yule Ball._

The guys both want to ask brunette.

_Shows Fred and George arguing and fighting._

It all adds up one the question: Who will she take?


	2. Bad news

**_Disclaimer: I'll call you when I own Harry Potter._**

**

* * *

Hey! Weasels, Remember Me?**

Chapter 1: Bad News

_Cavana's POV_

I giggled.

George snorted.

We had just put a rubber lizard on Percy's face 30 seconds before he wakes up!

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" Fred said.

Then, as if on cue "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!" Fred laughed hyena-ish-ly.

It was hilarious!

"High five, Cavana!" George yelled.

_SMACK!_

I high fived him super hard.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "That hurt. A lot!"

He started chasing me. He although was always at least 2 feet behind me. I run super fast. Then, he grabbed Molly's broom and started zooming around. "Molly!!!" I screamed. He could fly as fast as I could run. Then, I got an idea. I ran to my "room" and grabbed my broom. I zoomed out the window at about 40 miles per hour. Gorge followed. This usually goes on for about an hour. I always annoy them and end up being chased by one. This once, both of them chased me. Yeah, good times. I remember it like it was yesterday. They never got me because I hid behind a pregnant Molly. The thing is that I only 5 and they're 6 . I taught them how to fly last year. Development is fast in the wizarding world. I'm a half blood. Why did I learn to ride so soon? My sister Alexis taught me last year because my parents didn't have time. They thought it would be convenient if I learned as young. My last name is Tonks. I'm Cavana Tonks. My parents had 10 kids. 6 girls and 4 boys. Nobody but my mum calls Tonks, Nymphadora. I'm the youngest child. During school year only four people are home. Mum, Dad (sometimes), Mack and Me. Mack is 6. During summer everyone is home. I can't stand it my house over the summer. Molly noticed last year. She offered to take me for the summer because my house was crowded. So, every summer I live with the Weasleys in their nicely decorated guest room. Yeah and that's why it's not very fun to have many siblings.Well today I hid behind Molly, again.

* * *

5 years later:

" Cavana! We have to tell you something!" the weasels (twins) yelled.

" What?!?" I questioned.

" We've been accepted to Hogwarts!" they told me.

" WHAT?!?!" I yelled.

" I know isn't it great?" Fred asked.

" NO! Then I don't have any friends!" I broke down crying.

" Don't cry Cavana! We can see you over the summer and winter break." George said , trying to calm me down.

" Promise?" I asked both of them.

"Promise." the weasels said.

But, I didn't know that I would not be able to see them over the breaks.


	3. CC!

Okay, guys all you people who read my strories, I'm MOVING! I'm heading for . It'll be cool. Cuz, for some reason, Fanfiction dies after I use it for 5 mins. All my stories will be moved. I may delete some on the way! Sorry! And yes,m I know you have to make a Mibba account to read the stories! Just you guys, please try to be supportive! I mean, I've been on Mibba for 2 days and only 2 DAYS and people are very nice to me! They welcome me AND teach me the basics. YOu guys on the other hand, I've update my stories twice now, and you haven't commented or subscribed/mark/alert/ect.. at all! So I'm really really sorry if you guys don't like my dicesion (sp?). AND I'm really really sorry for sounding like I'm really angry or it's your guys' fault. It isn't! Well, that's like 10% of why I'm moving. The rest is because FanFiction malfuntions too much! SORRRY!


End file.
